


Jubilant

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You don’t have to be this happy,” Derek groused and let his head fall against the couch.“Oh no, I don’t think you understand. I am not happy. I am serendipitous. I am jubilant. I am rejoicing,” Stiles called out and Derek rolled his eyes.





	Jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 17, and the word was 'jubilant'.

“Don’t you think that’s enough now?” Derek asked and he sounded defeated.

“I think it will never be enough,” Stiles said as he danced in front of the television.

“You don’t have to be this happy,” Derek groused and let his head fall against the couch.

“Oh no, I don’t think you understand. I am not happy. I am serendipitous. I am jubilant. I am _rejoicing_ ,” Stiles called out and Derek rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a stupid game,” he grumbled and Stiles stopped in his little victory dance.

“Just a stupid game. _Just a stupid game_. Do you know how long it’s been since I won anything when I play against Scott? Exactly since the day he got bitten. His reflexes, man, I can’t beat him,” Stiles explained and crashed down on the couch next to Derek.

“And you are just the same. You beat me every single time,” he said and then jumped up again to resume his dance around the living room.

“But now, now I beat you, you lost, I decimated you, _I destroyed you_ ,” he happily exclaimed and Derek smiled softly at him.

Which made Stiles stop right in the middle of an awkward hip shake.

“You fucker,” he whispered and Derek frowned, smile wiped off his face.

“What?” he asked, obviously confused by Stiles rapid mood change.

“You fucker let me win on purpose,” Stiles cried out and jumped on Derek to slap his hands against his chest. “You lost, so I wouldn’t be too sad,” Stiles said and then stopped for a second. “Which is actually kinda sweet, now that I think about it.”

“I didn’t lose on purpose,” Derek said and there was a slight blush covering his face. “You beat me fair and square.”

Stiles stared at him for a moment, taking in the blush, how Derek seemed to be slightly embarrassed, but still happy and he leaned in to brush a soft kiss against his lips.

“So I just have better reflexes than a born werewolf,” he whispered against Derek’s lips, which curled into another smile underneath his lips.

“I would say you had a lot of practice with Scott. And this is just not my game,” Derek explained and Stiles got up again.

“You are just bitter you lost. You are a sore loser. I have better reflexes than you and you can’t take it,” Stiles almost yelled and Derek shrugged.

“Maybe,” he finally admitted and he didn’t really seem all that bothered by it.

“You usually are a sore loser,” Stiles observed. “Why are you all happy about it?”

“I am not happy,” Derek said back and got up. “I am just overjoyed that you are, what did you call it, jubilant,” he said and then he took Stiles’ hand and spun him around.

“I’m just happy you are happy,” he whispered against Stiles’ ear when he caught him against his chest.

“You, Derek Hale, are a big old sap,” Stiles seriously told him and could feel Derek smile into his hair.

“Only when it comes to you,” Derek told him and then gently swayed them from left to right.

“Are you dancing with me?” Stiles asked, slightly breathless, and he buried his face in Derek’s shoulder.

“I sure am,” Derek said and spun him around again.

Stiles was in no way coordinated enough to make this without causing an accident, but Derek’s grip on him was sure and steady and Stiles’ didn’t falter once.

“I can’t dance,” Stiles said surprised at how easy it had been to just swing back into Derek’s arms.

“Those werewolf reflexes have to be good for something,” Derek whispered right as he spun Stiles around yet again while Stiles laughed, bright and happy, before they slow danced some more, without causing any kind of accident.

 


End file.
